


Garden Tryst

by micina



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, PWP, casual trans!nux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 08:06:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4659048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micina/pseuds/micina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Nux and Slit had decided to pursue something beyond just business partners, Slit had even managed to sneak enough to see how the Immortan spent his intimacy with one of his women, and had tried it with Nux. That, too, was foreign--but it didn't feel as intimate and warm as a kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Garden Tryst

**Author's Note:**

> i have a lot of feelings and headcanons with trans!nux. it doesn't go into history/detail because it's not necessary to the moment, but you're welcome to PM me with any questions. maybe i'll expand on it in another fic.  
> nux has no breasts, and still has a vagina. if that's gonna bother you, consider closing this fic.

It had started out--as these things often do--as very aggressive wrestling, as if to prove who was the dominant one (and it was Slit, it was always Slit, Nux wasn't strong enough to take him down), and spiraled from a bit of pushing and insulting to full on punching and biting.

There was blood seeping from a fairly solid chomp out of Slit's ear lobe, which matched the smeared red from Nux's bottom lip. Slit's knuckles were bruising from pinning him down and fighting him off, and his muscles were quaking from a combination of adrenaline and exhaustion. Not that Nux relented, of course. Perhaps being weaker kept him from exerting all his energy at once, a discipline Slit was still learning.

There was a moment of pause as they tried to catch their breath, Slit sitting on Nux's chest while Nux clawed meekly at his trousers, before Slit pulled at his bleeding lip and twisted it. Nux's voice was scratchy from yelling and fighting, but he managed a broken noise of disapproval all the same, something like a low keen with an uncomfortable wiggle.

"Shh, Nuxy, just admit I've won," Slit teased, fully aware that talking around a contorted mouth wouldn't be easy. "Admit I'm the victor so we can be done with this."

Nux's whined and struggled to push Slit off and over, to flip him and take the upper hand, but he was far too worn out to even get him to budge. He was hushed again, Slit's thumb pushing past his lips and caressing down his tongue, over his pouted bottom lip, and wiping the blood in a solid line down his chin. As soon as his mouth was empty, Nux spit a wad of blood up into Slit's face, which started another round of rolling around and trying to take down the other.

In his moment of surprise and his growing weariness, Nux was able to twist Slit around and push him onto his belly, pressing his arm into the small of his back with one hand and pinning the other above his head. He laughed at his victory, choked for a moment on more blood, then laughed again. Slit growled beneath him like a feral dog, shaking and thrashing in an attempt to free himself. It was fruitless. He'd worn himself out while Nux had reserved his energy.

"How's it feel to be shoved around, huh?" Nux asked aggressively, bending down to bite the knob at the top of Slit's spine, a strangled gasp followed by another growl.

"Feels fucking awful."

"Sure does. Now get up, you're embarrassing me." Nux released him and stood, and without missing a beat, Slit was on his feet and pushing Nux up against the wall. His fury never ended, it seemed.

"You don't just show mercy to the enemy, you little shit! You're supposed to take me down." Nux pushed at Slit's chest, trying to knee him to no avail (which resulted in Slit pressing his hips to Nux's legs anyway, to keep him still).

"That's your job, you're the lancer!"

"Learn to defend yourself! This is pathetic behavior."

"Pathetic? You lost your strength from a little bit of blood spat in your face. Should it not be you--"

"That's enough!!" Slit grabbed Nux's ear and yanked his head to the side, biting down hard on his neck, just below his jawline. Nux curled in on himself as best he could while caged against a wall, resulting in an odd contact with his assailant. It was intimate, too close, and Nux's cry of pain turned into something of a moan. He tried to stifle it, knowing full well there were other War Boys using the tunnels nearby, but his restraint was failing with his energy. Slit licking at the wound didn't help much, either.

"F-Fine--fine, you win," Nux admitted, hands balling into fists and hitting Slit's chest, now more embarrassed at the almost public affection than the idea of losing.

"I know I do." Slit's voice was muffled against the crook of Nux's neck. "So should I be allowed to prove it?"

"No--" But Nux was muffled by another moan, airy but constricted, forced through overused vocal cords from another bite to his sternum, Slit's dull teeth gnawing at the skin. He felt his hands get pried away from Slit's body and pinned to the wall, fingers interlocking in a mock showing of affection, of ownership and victory, and he was melting. Slit's hips slotted together against the curves and slopes of Nux's, locking him there, and it helped keep Nux in place when his knees buckled.

"Another, then," Slit decided, nipping behind Nux's ear to test it, feeling his whole body shiver and his waist lift off the wall--certainly a vivid response--and then bit down there, too.

Nux almost didn't remember he was bleeding until the copper taste in his mouth reawakened when he swallowed, realizing how messy it was, dribbling down his chin and probably now somewhere in the hollow of his throat. But he was bleeding where Slit had bit him now, too. There were other wounds to be aware of.

"Slit, knock it off." Nux sounded less than demanding, and Slit was still stronger than he was despite both their weariness. Not that Nux exactly fought him off, either. "The other War Boys--" Slit pulled away to press their brows together, blood in his teeth as he spoke,

"Then keep your damn mouth shut and they won't come peeping." Nux tilted his head forward to lick the blood off his mouth, felt Slit try to kiss him, and then pressed himself flat against the wall in response. Kissing and affection was something still very foreign to him.

If there was anything to be known about relationships, he and Slit were definitely in one, but fighting was all they knew. It was how they bonded. But Slit spent more time outside of the Blood Ward than Nux, and he'd seen the way Immortan Joe treated his wives, and the way the townspeople cares for their children. There was lots of holding, petting, and kissing. When Nux and Slit had decided to pursue something beyond just business partners, Slit had even managed to sneak enough to see how the Immortan spent his intimacy with one of his women, and had tried it with Nux. That, too, was foreign--but it didn't feel as intimate and warm as a kiss.

And so they stopped, staring at each other, a fire blazing behind Slit's eyes as he watches Nux like his prey, and Nux waited with excited anticipation. It wasn't wort hiding that they were both fairly uncomfortable in the confines of their work pants, but they weren't terribly familiar with how to treat it outside of sex. And that was definitely on Slit's mind, and Nux knew it. But Gods, he wouldn't admit it.

"What are you thinking?" Nux asked, voice just above a whisper, and Slit grinned from ear to ear, scars stretching, as he grabbed at Nux's hips and rocked against him.

"I should very much like to claim you some more," Slit explained. "To the victor goes the spoils, yes?"

"Well--yes."

"Do I hear hesitancy in your voice? Perhaps next time you should fight harder."

"Or perhaps I like losing," Nux retaliated, giving an almost challenging smile, and Slit felt his blood boil. Was it anger or desire? Frankly, he wasn't sure he knew the difference.

He grabbed Nux by the belt loop of his pants and strung him along, led him back down through the tunnels, into the main garden. The crops were usually tended to very early in the morning and then again late at night, with only occasional patrols. Not that War Boys hadn't been caught fucking before--it was rare to be done in secret, widely accepted as a way of blowing off steam--but it was known around their circle that Nux and Slit were something of an item now, and that perhaps any intimate action might be better off private. Usually, a quick fuck was passionless, all business and then parting ways, but Slit had learned to kiss and stroke and bask in the weird afterglow, something unusual and unheard of among the War Boys. It was done among the townspeople, and he had spied Immortan Joe being loving in the act more than once. He assumed the more affectionate actions were done among couples, and so he taught them to Nux, too.

But of course, they were still soldiers at heart, and their minds were bred for fighting, so most kisses were mean and heavy petting was mixed with fingernails. Not that either of them minded.

As Slit pushed Nux back against the window in the garden, overlooking the people far below, he immediately jammed his hand down Nux's pants and palmed his wet crotch, and was met with a hand grabbing at his own erection. They kissed roughly, teeth clicking together and catching one another's lips, and when Slit pressed his fingers around Nux's throat, Nux responded with blunt nails dragging pink marks into his ribs, catching on staples and scars.

They snarled and hissed at each other, the instinct to fight still not completely obliterated in this moment, and as Slit choked the noises out of Nux, he noticed more growling than moans.

"Calm down," Slit demanded, pushing a little harder into Nux's throat, all noise cut off for a hot second before the pressure released and he was blushing and pleading for more, another choke, a harder bite, something to give him the ache he wanted. Slit retaliated with another bloody bite to the curve of his shoulder, hearing Nux cry out in a broken voice.

"Get on with it." Nux wanted to sound just as demanding, but his tone was all desire and neediness, submission to his lancer. Slit took the bait and pulled hard at Nux's belt, pushing his pants down to his knees and following suit with his own. He rubbed his cock between Nux's lips, gasping in breaths through clenched teeth, his grin still plastered on his face.

Nux, however, was chewing on his bleeding lip, chest heaving as he tried to stay calm, as commanded, his skin on fire and his heart thumping. Slit made eye contact with him and it was almost menacing, and it only served to make Nux a little hotter, a little wetter.

"You wanted this all along, you dog," Slit laughed, voice loud and raspy, and Nux clutched at each side of Slit's face and clawed behind his ears. Of course he did, wrestling around with him always got him riled up, but he wasn't about to say so. "Turn around, let's get on with it."

Nux didn't need to be told twice. He moved quickly, pressed himself to the glass window, briefly wondered if anyone below could see him. He wasn't exactly ashamed--it was rather thrilling, actually. They were so exposed and yet so high in the mountain that being unseen was still so possible.

Slit's wet fingers pressed into Nux's cunt with no forewarning, and he tilted his hips to fit the new intrusion. He started with two, kissed the back of Nux's skull to warm him up for three, rocked his fingers in and out to prepare him for four. Nux was a mess, spit smearing across the glass and hands grabbing for purchase against a flat surface. It all only served to get Slit harder. Nux reached back and grabbed blindly at Slit's hips, scratching impatiently to pull him closer, and that was all the sign he needed.

Slit pulled his fingers out and wiped them on Nux's waist, then grabbed his body with both hands and pressed the head of his cock against Nux's pussy, lining them up before thrusting in. The connection made them both groan, relief and lust filling their veins. The familiar tightness drove Slit insane, and he moved into a quick rhythm, slamming Nux's hips into the glass with each thrust forward. It had no prelude, no gentle beginnings, jumping straight into ravenous movements and orgasms already stirring.

Nux begged for harder movements, bruises already swelling on his hips, and Slit obliged. They became silent save for occasional breathy groans and pleas. Nux was the first to come, an all-telling cry as he slammed his fist into the window and rocked his hips backwards to meet each jerk of Slit's hips. His head was spinning but he didn't stop moving.

"Don't stop," he requested urgently, rolling himself against Slit and letting him continue to fuck him. Nux bent forward to allow him a better angle, clenched around him with sensitive and twitching muscles, gasped as the pattern broke into sporadic movements.

Slit came with a growl and a quiet "shit" as his nails dug into Nux's skin, arms shaking with the force. He rode it out, let each wave hit him like a bullet. As soon as it passed, he pulled out and forced Nux around to face him, pinning him back against the window and biting a trail from his mouth to his collar. Nux's skin was still aflame, and he secured his arms around Slit's shoulders for balance. Slit lapped up dry blood, left visible bruises in his wake, and ended with an all-too-gentle kiss. It was how he liked to end these things. He'd seen the quiet kisses between lovers. He assumed that's what was shared only in private, between partners, so he kept it that way.

They pulled away enough to look at each other, both ragged and spent, trying to catch their breath. Nux knelt down to pull Slit's pants back up his waist, then refit his own. They buckled back in, admiring their new wounds.

"You're a pest," Nux joked, the corner of his mouth twisted in a grin. Slit slapped his arm, followed by another soft kiss.

"You're just as much of a pest as I am. That's why we make a damn good team."

**Author's Note:**

> pls let me know about any typos or misspellings (this was written entirely on my phone). thank you!!


End file.
